What Fuels the Storm
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Storm has been depressed for a long time, and she's finally decided to do something about it. Warning: Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ororo sat on the roof of the mansion, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. A steady rain fell from the sky, most likely caused by her. This was the only time she could embrace her sorrow and pain, this was the only time she'd let herself embrace it. She did this almost every night. She wasn't sure how long she'd been doing this. But this small ritual, was the only thing that allowed her to keep going. During the day she managed to hide away all her pain. But it was all an act! It hurt her so much, that the people she called her friends couldn't see it!

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the wind picked up. Usually all she did when she went up there was cry. It didn't even rain usually. But tonight was different, tonight she was angry! She knew why, but she didn't want to acknowledge why. She was angry because no one cared!

If the storm woke anyone up, they would obviously know she was causing it. She built up her anger and used it to fuel the storm. She wanted them to know it was her, she wanted them to care! The rain beat down hard, stinging her delicate face. But she didn't notice.

She stood up and walked along the roof top. Lighting struck the ground, not far from the mansion. 'Storm what's going on?' the professor asked her telepathically. She pushed him out of her head and walked to the edge of the roof. She looked down. She was about four stories up.

She couldn't take it anymore! No more pretending! No more miss goody two shoes! No more Storm! She stepped off of the roof and fell to the ground.

As soon as she hit the ground, the storm ceased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's thegreatstoryteller, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I really don't have a good reason for it taking me so long to update this. I have had this written for weeks, I have just been to lazy to post it. So here it is chapter 2 of What Fuels the Storm.**

**Chapter 2:**

There was darkness, lots, and lots of darkness. Storm couldn't form a complete thought, her mind was like a swirling vortex. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, or dead, or something else entirely. She felt kinda floaty, like nothing was real. She assumed it was real, because she wasn't seeing herself, like in most dreams. She was seeing out of her eyes. Colors started to seem into the darkness. Swirling and stretching, overlapping and forming new colors. It was like a puzzle, that was slowly piecing itself together.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light, and she saw herself, sitting on a park bench. Storm's hand came up to cover her mouth. This wasn't a dream, it was a memory. The memory that started everything. Storm watched helplessly as the memory began to play itself out.

Ororo sat on the wooden park bench, smiling and reading her favorite book, The Glass Castle. She loved how absolutely strong Jeannette was, and even through everything that happened to her she over came it, and made a better life for herself. The wind whipped her long white hair into her face, making it difficult to read. She leaned back, allowing the trees surrounding the secluded bench to shield her from the wind.

Someone stood in front of her, and blocked the fading sunlight. Ororo sighed, and looked up, to ask the person politely if they could move. But the words were caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Storm" growled Sabertooth. Ororo stood quickly, ready to defend herself. Her book falling to the ground in the process.

"Sabertooth, what do you want!" She yelled. He lunged at her, Ororo tried to move away from him, but he was to fast. He pinned her against a tree. He put his face right up to hers

"You" he whispered into her ear. He rammed her roughly into the tree, Ororo cried out in pain. She looked up to the sky, the clouds above swirled and began to turn gray. "No! We'll have none of that!" He yelled smacking her head against the tree. Her head drooped to the side, red blood staining her white hair. She was out cold, and Sabertooth had her pinned to a tree.

She had been out cold for most of what he had done to her. But she did wake up for what she believed was his third round. She clawed at him, her head felt cloudy and she was completely out of energy. She couldn't do anything as he finished rapping her and threw her against the bench. Even through the darkness, she could see the blood that stained the asphalt beneath her. Sabertooth laughed at her and stalked off away from her.

Salty tears rolled down her cheeks, as heavy rain drops began to fall. Ororo pulled herself to her felt and limped away from the bench. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just had to get way from that place. The rain was frigid against her skin, but it felt nice. She slowly limped out of the large city park, and toward the mansion. She walked under a street light and stopped. The bottom of her white dress was covered in her blood. And the rain was making it run. Her legs were bruised, and so were her arms. She couldn't look at herself anymore, she started running toward the mansion. Even though it hurt her, she just wanted to get home.

The memory slowly faded out. Leaving Storm in darkness once again. It had been hard enough going through that the first time, watching it had opened up wounds that Storm had hoped had closed. The blackness was once again penetrated by light. Only this time, it was blinding.

Storm slowly opened her eyes. The first thought that came to her mind was 'Am I dead'.

"No Storm, you are not dead." someone answered. She turned her head to see the professor wheeling himself to her, with Jean beside him. Storm quickly sat up. "Ororo, would you explain to us what transpired last night?" The Professor asked. "Who pushed you off of the roof?" Storm laughed at his question. Even now, they still couldn't see it!

"Why don't you look in to my mind!" She snarled coldly. The professor and Jean were taken back by her sudden rage.

"I didn't want to without your permission." he told her.

Storm rolled her eyes and glared at them. The Professor reached out with his mind and entered Storm's. Storm didn't even try to shield her memory's of what had happen the night before. The Professor exited her mind and gasped.

"What, not like what you found!" she sneered.

"Ororo, Ororo, I'm sorry. I should have seen, I-I should have realized. I-" He was obviously unsure of how to handle what he had just seen. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen this at all.

"I don't need your pity." she growled. "So how did you heal me." She asked suddenly, changing the topic. There wasn't a mark on her mocha colored skin.

"We did a transfusion, Logan gave you some of his blood." Answered Jean. Still unaware of what was going on.

"Thought the fall would have killed me." Ororo commented.

"I did" said the Professor.

"Hum, maybe I should say my wishes clearer." she mumbled, but they heard her. Jean just stood there, utterly confused. The Professor reached out to Jean with his mind and showed her what he had seen in Storm's mind.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Jean. Storm put her head down, so they wouldn't see the smile spreading over her face.

"Ororo, I-I, you should have told us you needed help" Jean said. Storm's head snapped up, and glared deathly at her.

"I shouldn't have had to!" she yelled. "You people are suppose to be my friends! But don't give a damn about me!" she yelled, her eyes flashing white momentarily. She jumped of the bed and started walking toward the door.

"Storm, you are not going anywhere!" Jean yelled, grabbing Storm's arm. Storm whirled around and punched Jean in the jaw. Jean went down, and Ororo left the room. She changed into her X-men suit and headed upstairs.

'X-men, this is Professor Xavier, please apprehend Storm. She has become a danger to herself and others, do not hesitate!' She heard the call in her mind as she stepped into the elevator. She wondered why the Professor had let her hear the alert. She was completely aware that she wasn't going to get out of their without a fight. She stepped out of the elevator and headed in the direction of the exit.

"Storm!" Scott called from behind her. She turned around to see Scott, ready to fire a beam at her. But she could see the uncertainty on his face, but she knew he'd fire if he had a reason too. But Storm wasn't going to give him that chance. She smiled wickedly and shoved out her palm, her eyes glowed white, and a powerful gust of wind collided with Scott. Sending him hurtling out of a window, unfortunately they were on the first floor.

"Storm!" Behind her stood Logan and Hank. "What do you think you're doing!" Logan yelled. Hank just stood there, unsure of how to respond to what he'd just seen Storm do to Scott. By now, the students had abandoned, and were watching their teachers fight. All of them confused by what was going on.

"I, am doing something you all should have done a long time ago, I'm taking care of you!" She shoved out her palm again, sending Logan and Hank through a wall.

Storm felt a sharp prick on her neck. She turned around to see Jean, holding an empty syringe.

"You Bit-" Storm feel to the ground unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is the last one. RR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Storm suddenly awoke, but she knew to keep her breathing steady, to make her appear unconscious still. She didn't need anymore problems for the day.

"Jean, hurry up!" She heard Scott say. "The professor needs us in his office." he said.

"One moment, I need to give Ororo a sedative." She informed him. Storm could feel the I.V. That was stuck in her arm, and she knew she had to get it out. A minute later the door opened and closed.

Storm's eyes snapped open and she ripped the I.V. Out of her arm. Good thing none of the sedative had made it into her system. She got up and walked over to the door. She waited a minute before opening it, she had picked up a few tricks on stealth from Logan. She quickly and quietly made her way to the secret exit that lead outside. She lifted the heavy metal door and stepped outside. From the outside, the exit looked like any regular door that lead to a storm cellar. Outside, from the position of the moon Storm guessed it was around ten o'clock at night.

Storm flew up to her bedroom and broke open her window. She grabbed a large bag from her closet, and stuffed it full of all the things she absolutely needed. She had to get away, far way. She flew back out the window and to the garage. She opened the garage door, and got in Jean's SUV. She pulled the tracking device out of the glove box and threw it on the ground, crushing it with her boot. She started the car and drove out of the garage. She drove threw the gates, and never looked back.


End file.
